Compact computer apparatuses having video viewing screens are quite popular and typically comprise hand-held, portable, battery-operated devices which typically display information or play games employing a video screen, particularly a generally flat, liquid crystal display (LCD) screen. Such compact video computer apparatuses may include, but not be limited to: calculators, computer video games, lap top computers and other computers where a variety of software is employed. In particular, compact video games, such as the compact video game system known as GAME BOY.TM. (a trademark of Nintendo of America, Inc.), is a completely self-sustained video game system which may be operated by employing a collection from a library of software game packs. The Nintendo GAME BOY.TM. compact video game system provides a compact, self-contained, battery-operated, portable, hand-held computer with a cross key joy stick to operate the game and start and select buttons with an LCD-type screen, together with volume controls so as to display and enable the user to display images and play games.
While video display screens are employed and typically include a flat LCD-type screen, such LCD-type display screens are often difficult to observe by the user in partial light, particularly, for example, in semi-darkened rooms, automobiles, planes, trains, buses and the like due to the lack of illumination on the LCD screen to permit suitable contrast during use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light apparatus to enhance the view of the video screens of compact video systems, particularly video systems employing a flat, LCD-type screen, such as for example, as illustrated by the Nintendo GAME BOY.TM. video game system.